Revendiqué
by DanseMacabres
Summary: For the want of a better summary, it is PWP galore, well but there is a plot, I assure you.
1. Chapter 1

A/N 1: This features g!p with futa!Andy, and Miranda knows about it without being told because of their pheromones. So if it's not your cuppa, give it a miss. Appreciate and look forward to constructive feedback.

A/N 2: There will be a lot of hot, nasty, sex, so beware.

All standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

Revendiqué

Every day of these past five months that Andy has spent in the townhouse she's been greeted with all kinds of smells – on some days it's the smell of Cara's cooking, on some days it smells like Miranda - a mixture of sandalwood, myrrh, bergamot and something mystical Andy can never quite put her finger on, on some days it smells like strawberry and mint from when Caroline and Cassidy wash their hair and on rare occasions Andy almost orgasms to the smell of her lover baking cakes.

Andy has still not gotten used to coming back from work and being greeted by the smells of a home, but this was ordained right from the beginning, as soon as they had set eyes on each other. They had smelled their true selves right from the very first moment.

It had been torture for Andy and Miranda to be around each other. Miranda had tried to establish her dominance right from the start – calling her Andrea much to Andy's chagrin, making her run odd errands, making her life a living hell and what not – just to send out a message, telling her that even if in their world Andy was the Alpha, in this world Miranda was in charge.

However the smells and the attraction and the need of wanting each other hadn't helped through all the months and then Paris had happened. Seeing Miranda so broken and sad was something Andy's body couldn't process anymore and she had finally taken the first step and spent the night with Miranda – nurturing her both physically and emotionally, making blossom at last. That had been the beginning of it all.

Tonight as Andy turns the knob of the townhouse a distinct smell hits her olfactory senses and sends a jolt through her body, especially to the packed member in her trousers as it immediately starts to strain against her satin panties and her need to follow the scent trail intensifies. In an instant her need to mate reaches its zenith. Her omega is in heat.

It's Miranda's first heat without suppressants, Andy had begged Miranda to not take them just this once and see how they could spice up their love life even more as a consequence of it, they'd figured the chances of Miranda getting pregnant would be low given her age so this would be harmless.

The townhouse is eerily quiet as the twins are with their father for the week, but just as Andy takes one step towards Miranda's bedroom a shrill desperate moan pierces into the silence. Andy's member twitches again as she inhales more of her omega's scent.

She sprints the rest of the distance to the master bedroom and stops short at the view before her. The door to Miranda's (and now their) bedroom is left ajar, there is only a dim yellow light illuminating the room and it's occupant in a hazy glow. In the middle of the king sized four poster bed is Miranda, stark naked with her legs spread and back arched, one hand fondling her pert breasts and the other pumping in and out of her glistening core. Andy cannot quite see her face from this angle but if the raw moans are any indication of Miranda's state Andy bets Miranda is this close to cumming.

Andy can't believe how hard she is, she almost is sure her hard on has torn the fabric of her panties, so without wasting a moment she starts unbuttoning her trousers as she walks towards the bed, almost like a predator with a purpose.

Before Miranda can have the pleasure of cumming Andy stills her fingers and Miranda whimpers out, her body writhing against Andy's. Andy gets on top of Miranda, her cock free of its' restraints as it rubs up against Miranda's core as she whispers into Miranda's ears

"Who allowed you to pleasure yourself, slut?" Andy emphasizes on the last word knowing how it turns Miranda on.

Miranda moans almost painfully "I—I couldn't wait-please" she rubs her pussy against Andy's cock and blushes before she utters a desperate "fuck me!"

Andy kisses one of Miranda's breasts and purrs "Such a wanton little slut, aren't you?" Andy asks with purpose as she thrusts only the tip of her cock into Miranda's glistening core. It takes all of her self control to not ram her entire length into Miranda's tight welcoming and warm core. Miranda whimpers as her scent fills the room getting to Andy's head, driving her crazy with unbridled lust.

"I need you-Andy-pleaseeeee" Miranda begs, which she does a lot in bed, except this raw immediate need is far too much for Andy to bear and she thrusts her entire length, except for her knot into Miranda's core.

Miranda's body rises from the bed tensing, forming the perfect arch as she stops breathing momentarily, her hands clawing at the expensive cotton sheets, her toes curling as a sharp strangled cry releases from her throat. Miranda's core clenches around Andy's thick shaft as she cums all over it, her body shaking with an orgasm. Andy's already hard member throbs growing inside Miranda's cunt in heat.

Andy starts thrusting into her frantically losing all sense of time and space, the need to be enveloped in Miranda's core is all encompassing and she holds onto the bed post while she feasts on Miranda's breasts leaving angry marks and bruises in their wake.

There are days reserved for that tender loving, to thrive in each other's love, to lose themselves for hours in each other's eyes and arms, but not tonight. Tonight, everything is about the raw, passionate lust.

This is the first heat when Miranda is not on suppressants and just the thought of it makes Andy drill into Miranda's sweet, dripping cunt just a bit rougher. Miranda's moans fill the room along with the sound of their bodies clapping together.

And then—then with one feral growl Andy thrusts deeper, stretching Miranda's core to the hilt as her knot penetrates it. For a moment Miranda literally sees stars in front of her eyes as her clenched fists go white and she all but howls out in pain and pleasure. Andy's knot fits perfectly inside her core, thick and tight, throbbing inside as Miranda's warm pussy envelopes it.

Andy clutches both of Miranda's hands, putting it above her head "Open your eyes baby" she whispers against Miranda's ears as Miranda obeys. Her eyes flutter open, they are darker and glazed over with lust as their gazes meet and Andy slowly starts to thrust again inside her. Each one is painful and Miranda's pussy pulls Andy's cock further in, penetrating her cervix walls.

Andy bends down to kiss Miranda's lips as they stare at each other and she keeps thrusting, her knot filling up Miranda's pussy to the hilt, throbbing and growing every moment, Andy knows she's on the brink of her climax and then with another thrust her cock hits Miranda's walls who starts cumming as she squirts out juices - her eyes rolling back, body writhing and spasming from orgasm after orgasm and that is enough for Andy's cock to give one last jerk before it starts cumming inside Miranda's womb - squirting out ropes and ropes of warm thick seed as they moan and pant.

Miranda's pussy milks out each and every drop as Andy keeps cumming and cumming while they continue kissing frantically. Finally as Andy's cock finally stops to ejaculate she flips them to the side, trying to get her weight off of her lover's body even as they stay entwined. Their bodies are sweaty and they are desperately in need of a shower but Andy knows Miranda will be writhing with need soon again as long as she is in her heat, even if her pussy feels awfully sore, so she loses all thoughts of a shower as she lets slumber claim her, her knot still deep inside an already asleep Miranda's pussy.

* * *

Did I say sex ? xP


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N 1:** Andy is no longer an employee of Runway but works as a reporter, in this universe. All other disclaimers from Chapter 1 apply.

Friday, 7:23 a.m.

Master Bedroom

Townhouse

Miranda's eyes flutter as she wakes up, immediately whining at the feeling of not having Andy's cock buried inside of her. It must have slipped out sometime during the night after her knot deflated.

Miranda can feel her pussy starting to get wet, soaking the bed sheets as she feels the heat within her belly intensify. She hates being this needy, this dependent on something so carnal but her body has other demands and especially this time, without her suppressants, she can't quite make her mind function. She quickly shoots a text off to Emily saying she would be taking the day off thanking whoever was up there that it was Friday, by Monday she'd definitely feel better.

Turning to her side like a woman with a purpose she starts to kiss Andy awake, starting with her lips as she travels down her neck and the valley of her breasts.

Andy stirs, moaning, with a smile on her face as Miranda continues teasing her, taking her semi hard cock in her hands as she strokes it before wrapping her mouth around it, slowly starting to bob her head back and forth on it. Andy gets up halfway smirking "Someone is already very, very eager" she purrs as Miranda takes her cock further in bobbing her head faster now as Andy grunts out "FUCKKKK YES...Miraaa I need to be inside you!"  
Miranda stops sucking as she raises her face up, eyes glazed over as she stalks towards Andy on all fours getting on top of her body her pussy rubbing up against Andy's hard cock.

She kisses Andy pushing her down as she guides Andy's cock into her waiting warm core making both women moan out loudly. Then Miranda slowly starts to ride her, their eyes focused on each other as Miranda leans down to capture Andy's lips as they kiss hungrily while Miranda rides Andy, harder and faster with every passing moment, her pussy pulling Andy's cock further in while Andy sucks on her breasts.

"Fuck you're so fucking tight for me Mira" Andy whimpers into a kiss as her throbbing cock pistons into Miranda's core. "Cum for meee" Andy moans as she squeezes Miranda's ass who all but wails and cums all over Andy's cock squirting juices all around it as her pussy clamps down making Andy's pulsing cock spew out inside Miranda's cunt. Miranda falls forward moaning and panting as the last gushes of Andy's cum fills up her still throbbing cunt.

Both of them lay panting as Miranda continues mewling above Andy whose hands grab a handful of Miranda's ass before she bites her ear and whispers "Present yourself for me, Miranda" Andy purrs as Miranda almost cums again at the mere thought of it.

She extricates herself from on top of Andy and crawls over to the other side of the bed as she gets on all fours, her ass up in the air, which looks red from being grabbed and squeezed. Her scent fills the room and drives Andy to the point of insanity as she gets up and stalks over to Miranda's place on the bed, giving a firm slap to Miranda's ass.

Miranda yelps, as a trickle of cum and juices drips down her thigh, "Face the mirror, my heart, I want to look at you as we fuck" Andy orders and Miranda nods vigorously "Yes, yes" she sounds almost desperate as she crawls over repositioning herself. Andy stalks behind her as she stands on her knees and grabs Miranda's ass bending over to whisper into Miranda's ears "Look up, little omega" Andy husks she bites Miranda's ears again "Look how needy you look" She takes both her breasts and squeezes them making Miranda arch as she looks up, her eyes glazed over, cheeks flushed red as she bites her lips "Tell me, do you need me right now?" Andy teases her cock against Miranda's embarrassingly wet slit.

Miranda whimpers nodding.

"Say it, beg for my cock baby"

"I-please _Andyyy_ , I need you inside me. Fuck me—oh, oh please" Miranda begs as Andy loses her self composure ramming the entire length of her throbbing cock into Miranda's core as she starts to rut inside her, grabbing onto her hips.

She wraps a hand around Miranda's waist as she pulls her body up, halfway so that both of them are staring right into the mirror as she continues drilling Miranda's core. Their eyes meet in the mirror, dark clouded pools of blue against blazing chocolate browns – both filled with unbridled lust and love.

"So fucking beautiful" Andy moans against Miranda's ears who whimpers in return, her pussy clamping around Andy's throbbing cock.

Andy kisses along Miranda's neck, using one hand to hold them up as the other rubs lazily over Miranda's perky breasts and warm belly.

Miranda bounces her body faster now, her own breasts jiggling as her back brushes against Andy's nipples who's thrusting deeper and faster by the second, sucking on Miranda's neck. Their attention soon goes back to the mirror as they marvel at their bodies making love, the rhythm and sounds of sex filling the room, Miranda's welcoming core revelling in all of Andy's length.

"I-I-cummmm" Miranda's squeals as her tight pussy spasms all around Andy's cock squirting juices all around it making Andy erupt deep inside Miranda as she growls biting down on Miranda's right shoulder, opening up the mating bite already present there.

Miranda's legs shiver as Andy can hardly keep holding them up, both of them sweating and panting as they roll over on the bed falling down, Andy's cock slipping out of Miranda's core as cum leaks onto the bed.

"Ohh-I can't anymore" Miranda almost cries out as she tries to catch her breath, "I—so sore down there"

Andy smirks as she guides her hand to Miranda's swollen pussy lips, feeling them throb and emit heat against Andy's hand "Mhmm, your pussy" Andy whispers seductively cupping Miranda's pussy lips "feels good to me."

"We—we need to shower before we fall asleep again" Miranda says matter of factly as she gets out the bed and starts making her way to the washroom before her legs give way and she falls back onto the bed "Damnit"

Andy smirks getting up from the other side "I love when I can do this to you, leave you all sore and helpless." She says as she picks Miranda up who yelps but wraps herself around her lover's naked body starting to pepper kisses along Andy's collarbone.

"Or, maybe I just like to take advantage of our closeness like this" Miranda purrs as they enter the huge washroom.

"Not sure how good an idea it is to shower together" Andy says , but even before she can make anything of it Miranda starts the shower and pulls Andy under it kissing her ferociously.

And then, that is that. Their so called shower turns into another make out session and it's hours before they both get dressed and make their way downstairs to the kitchen.

* * *

2:03 p.m.

"Mhmm, your heat makes you so domestic, doesn't it" Andy says as she saunters into the kitchen wearing her Northwestern hoodie and boxers as she notices Miranda put a baking dish inside the oven.

"Please, I do like keeping house, I'd do it more often if I weren't so busy" Miranda says as she turns and smiles.

"How do you feel now?"

"Much, much better" Miranda replies as she walks towards Andy and wraps both arms around her waist, "although I do get the distinct feeling that I will need you again" she tiptoes as whispers into Andy's ear " _very very soon_."

Andy feels herself going hard even at the thought and marvels at how their bodies react to each other so instantly as Miranda continues, "maybe, maybe we can use the toys we bought." Miranda says, her eyes fluttering as her cheeks turn pink.

"Mhmmh, is that so? You would like to be blindfolded and handcuffed or are you in the mood to be spanked today?" Andy hisses as she runs her fingers down Miranda's spine to cup her ass, "or, maybe we can go out for dinner, with those nice tight beads plugging your pussy in heat" squeezing an ass cheek.

Miranda nods desperately, biting her lips as they part from heavy breathing.

"Oh no no, only good little omegas get all three all at once, not the ones who dare to cum by themselves, like you tried yesterday." Andy smirks spanking an asscheek playfully.

"I—I—" Miranda whines, "I-I couldn't wait."

"No, of course you couldn't, but now I will make you, _dear heart_ " Andy kisses Miranda's temple and along her nose before she captures her lips, sucking on it.

When they part both are panting for air.

"Let's get some food into our systems, before my horny omega wants to be fucked again" Andy jokes making Miranda blush who scowls but eagerly turns back to fill up two plates with roast chicken and vegetables

Andy and Miranda manage to use the afternoon more productively, with the former finishing up 2 articles she was working on and the latter going over proofs of three different photoshoots.

It is just after 6 when Miranda feels her body heating up again, a warmth settling in the pit of her belly making her squirm.

It is so strong Andy can literally feel it emanating from her while she has her head on Miranda's lap.

"Mhmm..someone needs me again it seems" Andy smirks, making Miranda scowl and whimper.

Andy swings her legs, getting up immediately, "Let's get dressed, we're going out for dinner."

Miranda's eyes almost jump out of her sockets, "You—but—I need," she stops short as a blush creeps up her cheeks not knowing how to complete the sentence.

Andy looks at her with a devilish grin, "Remember what I said about _teaching_ you to wait."

Miranda goes even more scarlet as she gets up biting her lips, "Fine, get dressed quickly" she says starting to storm out of the room when Andy catches her hand, "Play nice, my rules tonight."

Miranda's mouth opens and then closes again as she gulps down before yanking her hand away from Andy and leaving the room in a huff leaving a triumphantly smiling Andy.

* * *

6:53 p.m.

One of the things that Miranda always thought was key to any relationship was not sharing bathrooms and so for all of her partners that were lucky enough there was a separate room for them. James, Stephen and now Andy all had laid claim to that one room right next to Miranda's. Andy had initially been a little offended by the idea of having to occupy a room used by those scumbags but much to her surprise Miranda had personally redecorated the entire room to match Andy's preferences – replacing the greys with creams, stocking up the bathroom with all kinds of luxurious female products under the sun, beautiful bath robes and what not.

And soon it had become one of Andy's favourite places in the house; this was also where they had stocked up all of their recent sex toy purchases.

After getting ready, in a pair of True religion jeans and a maroon crocheted top Andy decides it's time for her to take a look into their drawer of magical toys.

She smiles as the perfect set of Ben Wa balls captures her attention. She picks them up along with the lube and makes her way towards Miranda's room.

* * *

Miranda applies a dab of perfume to her wrist before getting up from the dressing table and turning back to see Andy in the doorway, as she gives her a once over and nods licking her lips.

Miranda herself is dressed in a midnight blue pencil dress hugging her curves just at the right places, a set of pearl earring adorning her ears which makes her look soft and regal all at the same time.

"Beauty" Andy whispers as she makes her way towards Miranda and cups her cheek, "take off your panties."

"What?" Miranda asks incredulously as Andy repeats, while already starting to hike up Miranda's dress.

For once Miranda doesn't question anymore and does exactly as she is told. Her matching blue lace panties are already half soaked in juices as Andy picks them up to smell them, moaning .

She guides them towards the chest of drawers at one end of the room and turns Miranda towards it before shoving up Miranda's leg halfway onto the top of it making her yelp. Then without notice she starts to insert the lubricated Ben Wa balls into Miranda's pussy who screams out embarrassingly loudly.

"Ssshhh, beautiful" Andy coaxes as she rubs Miranda's ass while continuing penetrating Miranda's pussy with the set of three balls held together by a cord, "this is some reward isn't it, I'm _too nice_ to you" Andy purrs as she finally pops in the last bead before letting Miranda go as she slowly lowers her leg squirming and writhing from the foreign objects making her pussy squeeze.

"No panties of course, now are we ready to go?" Andy smirks.

Miranda takes in a deep breath smoothing the front of her dress before she nods, "Of course" and makes her way out of the room, her steps faltering as she tries to retain her aura of dominance even as her cheeks blush and voice quivers.

 _Andy - 1, Miranda - 0._

* * *

 _Reviews are my favourite!_

Next Up :The dinner and afterwards.


	3. Chapter 3

7:25 p.m.

Smith & Wollensky's

Miranda shifts in her seat emitting a soft moan as the waiter walks over to their table barely managing to squeak out orders, "Andrea and I will have our usual, both food and drinks."

"Actually, I will have some whiskey tonight, surprise me Carlos" Andy smiles back to the waiter who nods and leaves.

"How are you feeling, _darling_?" Andy smirks and then whispers, "It's gonna be so delicious to find you dripping wet by the time we get back."

Miranda whimpers at thought, her pussy clenching as the balls inside her move hitting her walls at the right places making her wetter, already this close to an orgasm.

By the time they are done with the appetizers all that Miranda can do is squirm in her seat and the more she does the more the balls wiggle inside her making her this close to cumming right then and there.

Suddenly Andy's gets up and bends down to whisper into Miranda's ears "Meet in the ladies room, in 2" immediately Miranda's head snaps up to look at Andy with wide eyes conveying 'you wouldn't dare' but Andy stares back with a 'oh yes I do' look and gives her shoulder a rub before leaving a stunned Miranda who's already made up her mind to meet Andrea in the ladies room.

She gets up gathering her wits as she feels the balls move in her pussy again and makes her way to the ladies room not looking one bit like a woman who's just going to have sex in a public restroom, all the things that Andy makes her do.

As soon as she enters, one of the stall doors open and someone pulls her in as she almost yelps in surprise before Andy puts a hand over her mouth to stop any noises.

Andy has put down the toilet seat as she throws Miranda onto it, yanking her dress up and spreads her legs as she takes out the balls slowly making Miranda shiver and shudder. Then without notice Andy takes out Miranda's panties from her pocket and stuffs it in her mouth.

"Look at these balls slut" Andy moans as she licks the juices off them "so wet" before she bends down to lick Miranda's slick pussy.

Inspite of the gag Miranda can hardly contain her moans as she arches her body thrusting her hips onto Andy's tongue as her pussy cums all over it.

Andy swiftly licks her lips and smirks "So, so easy" she whispers as she lifts Miranda up and sits on the seat placing Miranda on her lap. Immediately Miranda starts to unzip Andy's jeans as her cock springs out and Miranda hoists herself up to guide the cock into her wet pussy. If anyone could see the Queen of Fashion now – cock hungry and wet, with a panty gag in her mouth, guiding her lover's thick hard cock into her pussy in heat.

She wriggles a little as Andy's cock sinks deep into her pussy and she starts to bounce grabbing onto Andy's hair, arching her body and whimpering. Andy grabs onto her hips as she slams into Miranda burying her head into Miranda's neck sucking on it.

Miranda's orgasming pussy clamps down on Andy's throbbing cock taking her to the edge as she goes rigid and then starts to cum deep inside Miranda's pussy filling her up with ropes and ropes of thick hot seed.

It feels like an eternity before Andy stops cumming as Miranda falls forward. Andy turns them like an expert on still wobbly legs as she places Miranda against the seat and retrieves a plug from her back pocket as she slowly eases her cock out of Miranda's pussy and replaces it with a plug making Miranda whimper.

She finally lets Miranda's legs down as Miranda sits up on the seat looking like she's been fucked seven ways from Sunday, her hair mussed, lips swollen with hickeys on her neck and dress creased.

"We need to leave now" she says hoarsely as Andy cleans herself up and buttons her jeans before helping Miranda up.

Miranda stands up on wobbly legs whimpering as her dress falls into place a slight bulge in her belly showing through the tight dress "Mhmm" Andy says rubbing the bulge "all my cum in your tight little womb. Beautiful."

Miranda blushes as she looks down trying to smoothen down her dress to hide the bulge but fails as all the cum is tightly secured with the plug Andy put in.

"I—I can't, it's too dangerous for me to go back to the table like this," Miranda hisses, "Get my purse and let's leave."

For once Andy obeys, as Miranda on her part discreetly leaves the place and gets into the car having already summoned Roy.

As soon as Andy manages to scramble in Miranda signals Roy to drive them home before turning the privacy window up.

"You—this was so dangerous" Miranda huffs looking straight ahead as Andy smirks beside her, "Oh cheer up, you came more times than I can count of my fingers, I've made it up to you!"

Miranda rolls her eyes and shakes her head "I don't know what I was high on to have said yes to your proposal."

"Umm, pretty sure it was my cock and cum!" Andy giggles earning a smack on her arm from Miranda as she snuggles into Andy "Thank you for taking care of me now" Miranda says softly.

It's rare seeing Miranda be this vulnerable and open and it melts Andy into a pile of gooey happiness as she grins.

"Are you trying to get all vanilla with me now?" Andy jokes grabbing a handful of Miranda's ass and kisses her forehead before adding, "I am gonna have to punish your sweet little ass for it?"

And then in one look all of the vulnerability is gone, as Miranda's eyes blaze with desire and need, "Yes" she croaks her breath already hitched as Andy grabs her asscheeks more.

"Good girl" Andy smirks, "now no more hanky panky till we get home, _heart_." And that's that as Miranda takes up on the advice and actually falls asleep in Andy's arms.

* * *

9:03 p.m

By the time they reach the townhouse Miranda is softly breathing against Andy's breasts and Andy doesn't have the heart to wake her up so she tells Roy to open to the door for her as she gently extricates herself from Miranda's sleeping form before picking her up and starting to carry her up the townhouse stairs.

Midway, Miranda fidgets as she blinks disoriented, opening her sleep laden eyes "Where-"

"We're home. I wanted to let you asleep until we were inside" Andy giggles as she keeps climbing the stairs before opening the door and let them in, "-but now I want you wide awake. It's time for your little punishment." Andy husks.

"Yes," Miranda kisses Andy's lips "indeed it is." She says as Andy lets her down gently and holds onto to her as she steadies herself and makes her way up the stairs.

"I will be ready and waiting in bed" Miranda literally purrs as a jolt runs through Andy's body making her trousers strain near crotch.

Andy only nods as she follows Miranda up the stairs and while Miranda enters the master bedroom, Andy goes to her room and shuts the door, eager to pick up another toy for the night.

She quickly changes into a robe with nothing underneath and picks up a leather whip from the drawer as she makes her way towards their bedroom.

* * *

Andy opens the door of the master bedroom without notice and as soon as her eyes take in what lies in front of her all the blood rushes to that one place in her body making her painfully hard.

There in front of her is her mate, sprawled across the bed, gloriously naked and eating chocolate.

"Really Andrea, you do like moving at a glacial pace." Miranda husks as her eyes fall on the whip making her breath hitch.

Andrea's animalistic instinct wants to take Miranda again, right there, mate with her until they're both knotted for good but she's going to restrain, there are bigger plans tonight.

Andy replies back to Miranda in an equally cocky tone as the one she is dealt with, "Don't get too comfortable out there, I need you here, by the bedpost" Andy says as she caresses the bedpost almost as if it's Miranda's naked body.

While Miranda crawls out of bed languidly and stands beside the post, Andy stalks over to the closet to retrieve a Hermes' scarf and upon returning without speaking a word she takes Miranda's hands and ties them to the pole, "Mhmm, tell me, dear heart, have you ever used this scarf in a better way."

Miranda can't do much except whimper and shake her head. Andy kisses her neck, licking the bite on Miranda's shoulder as she shudders.

"Are you ready for your punishment then?" Andy whispers against her ears making goosebumps erupt all along Miranda's body as she nods.

She caresses Miranda's ass softly, squeezing it, making the older woman arch more into her hands, her ass up in the air.

Slowly Andy takes out the whip from the pocket of her gown and tickles Miranda's ass with the endings making her pussy squeeze with need and then without notice she brings it down in a sharp crack on her asscheeks releasing a breathless whimper from Miranda.

She brings down the whip in another crack, making Miranda moan out louder this time. Andy reaches out her other hand and squeezes Miranda's breasts while she brings down the whip in another crack making Miranda's asscheeks burn.

"You're liking it aren't you" Andy whispers pinching Miranda's nipple who in turn can't form a proper sentence and opts to answer it with a resounding moan.

"Loving it even" Andy pushes, as she whips Miranda's ass again. Her hand travels down Miranda's body towards her pussy as she teases her clit, feeling how wet her pussy lips are, as she uses her palm to grind down on Miranda's clit whose legs might give away any time, her toes curling as she arches her body, every spanking tearing moans of pleasure deep from within Miranda's belly.

"Please An—Andieeee" Miranda moans, but even before she can say anything more, Andy once more brings the whip down on Miranda's red hot ass making her yelp and mewl.

"Five more spanks until you can even think of cumming, Mira" Andy smirks as she keeps tormenting Miranda, her one hand playing with her pussy, teasing her slit and fingering her while the other keeps up the spanks.

Miranda is a hot wet mess as she screams and moans, her entire body on fire, all her nerve endings electrified and so sensitive making her this close to cumming, but she can't, not unless she wants to be punished more.

Once Andy is satisfied with the result of her handiwork she caresses Miranda's ass, smacking it one last time playfully before she bends down to kiss it, smelling her wife's strong arousal dripping down her thighs. Andy herself is so painfully hard, she is afraid she might come just from the slightest touch to her cock.

Putting her need aside once again she kisses along Miranda's inner thighs, licking up her arousal as she finally reaches Miranda's core who involuntarily spreads her legs to give Andy better access.

Andy immediately pushes her tongue into Miranda's folds lapping up her juices as she uses two fingers to penetrate her, Miranda's pussy embarrassingly wet as Andy fingers her.

Miranda's entire body shivers as she inches closer to an orgasm and with just another flick on Andy's tongue, Miranda cums screaming out Andy's name as her pussy squirts out juices. Andy helps her ride it out, her breathing ragged as she pants red faced, her breasts and ass splotched red.

Andy gets up and kisses her fiercely until they can't breathe anymore.

"Fuck me Andrea, please" Miranda orders this time, and although she's cum already and Andy knows that she can take care of her own need but Miranda's orders are too enticing to ignore.

So she positions herself behind Miranda and guides her cock to Miranda's entrance, there is no time to tease as she can feel her cock throbbing, a tell tale sign that she is about to explode as she quickly thrusts into Miranda holding her lover's hips in place as she pistons in and out of her.

"Miranda I'm gonna cum soon" Andy says almost embarrassed at how quickly she needs to finish.

"Mhmmmm _baby_ , cum for me" Miranda purrs and that is enough for Andy to lose all self control as she thrusts into Miranda almost animalistically, hard and fast, scratching at Miranda's hips almost as her face scrunches up painfully before she moans out Miranda's name as her cock starts to spurt out ropes of thick warm seed inside Miranda who is in her own bliss, her pussy clamping down on her mates cock, milking it.

Andy keeps cumming for a while as Miranda's pussy keeps milking her the older woman whimper and panting, completely spent "I—I can't anymore" Miranda says as her pussy cums yet again making her vision blurry as she almost loses consciousness.

"Mhmmm-we're all done for tonight" Andy hums as she kisses Miranda from the back as the older woman flits between a state of trance and sleep.

Andy gently unties her mate from the post holding onto her waist tightly as she guides her to bed and Miranda is out like a light as soon as she hits the mattress while Andy ever so gently, applies lotion on her mates asscheeks to prevent them from stinging the next day before she too joins her wife, spooning her protectively, letting sleep claim her.

* * *

A/N: I LOVE reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N 1: A huge apology for not updating since the Pleistocene Era, alas, life claimed me. Also, this is more like a filler, introductory chapter to what I think is the beginning of a plot. A twist of sorts, beware this is going to become more AU than I originally thought

A/N 2: I will be introducing pack dynamics et al. slowly into this, so all ideas are welcome.

Saturday

9:04 a.m

The incessant ringing tone of Miranda's phone is what wakes Miranda up as she squints against the sunlight streaming into the room and softly whimpers at the warm weight of Andy's body against her. She picks up her phone from the bedside table and looks at the display to see 4 missed calls from Nigel – her informer, confidante and the only beta male she knew.

It's only been one day that she's away and she wonders what crisis has befallen Runway now for Nigel to call her on a Saturday morning. Untangling herself ever so softly from Andy she pads towards the bathroom to freshen up, feeling the familiar soreness between her legs and asscheeks as she almost whimpers at being reminded of last night.

 _No, No, don't go there Miranda. Control your stupid little hormones._

Putting her body's raging needs at bay she freshens up but even before she's done she hears the front doorbell ring.

A groaning Andy replies from outside , "I'll see which bastard has decided to disturb us so early on a fucking Saturday morning" Miranda rolls her eyes at the language and smirks as she finishes her business to come out and see who it is.

"Mira - it's Nigel, come down" Miranda makes her way downstairs as she hears Andy put the coffee maker on and sit at the kitchen table, Nigel at the other end of it. Miranda thinks he looks a little too fidgety for his own good.

"Tell me you didn't burn Runway down, Nigel." Miranda says as she saunters into the kitchen and takes a seat next to Andrea and smirks.

Nigel sighs and looks at Miranda, whose smirk dies on her lips seeing her friend's serious face, "Miranda something very serious has happened."

Miranda tries to gauge Nigel's expressions as her eyes flit from him to Andrea, who looks equally confused as she is, "What do you mean serious, is it some editorial issue with Ru—" he cuts Miranda halfway through as he whispers, "the Royalphas are back."

Miranda pales visibly while Andy looks between her lover and Nigel.

"The Royal—what—that's a funny name."

"I—I thought all of them were taken care of the last time around." Miranda whispers through clenched teeth.

"Some of them are still alive and thriving."

"Whoa-wait wha—can someone please tell me what the fu- heck you'll speakin' about?" Andy almost yells as she runs a hand through her hair.

"Why haven't you told her?" Nigel almost chastises Miranda

"There was no need—not until now" Miranda sighs, deep in thought.

Miranda doesn't volunteer to speak more as she gets up instead and fills three coffee cups for them and returns while Nigel starts to speak to Andy, "The Royalphas –they're well, notorious –it's surprising you've never heard of them, well maybe Cincinnati wasn't the place you'd hear news like this," Nigel shrugs grimly as Andy glares at him, "anyway, they, well – they want to turn our community into some kind of state under their hegemony become the Alpha of Alphas– they want _everything_ at their disposal – money, land, power, and well every omega, especially the ones they think have 'grown wings'."

"This sounds ludicrous, what do you mean 'grown wings' " Andy asks incredulously.

"Well—omegas who have strayed from their expected behaviour, the so called disobedient ones," Nigel whispers.

"-Omegas like me" Miranda adds, her voice cold and emotionless as she sees Andy's head snap in her direction, "they want to control us again, hunt us down and put us in our place."

"H—hunt - put you in your place-wai—what are you- this has got to be some joke, come on guys, it's too early to kid around with me." Andy groans.

Miranda ignores Andy's comment as she continues "They will do _anything_ in their power to make us submit and then use us at their own free will."

"That's not possible -what if the omega is already mated, like you are, they can't possibly do anything to you." Andy rages.

"That's what I am most afraid of, these Alphas don't give one damn about who is mated and who not, they want first claim on every omega - they know our population is on the decline and they think they can replenish our population - breed the omegas and advance their lineage. Andy, you don't understand, they will do anything to make this happen, kill even."

Andy's blood runs cold as the last piece of information as she tries to gauge the reactions of the other two people in the room – Nigel who runs a hand over his patch of bald head, a sign that he's nervous, but when Andy turns her face to Miranda she feels truly scared – she's never seen fear in those pools of blue, murky and glistening.

"Is there something else you guys are not telling me?" Andy enquires .

Miranda's voice, surprisingly calm and detached, fills the silent room, "They were last active about 7 years back – we were all involved back then, James and his friends killed a few of them –I thought we had put this behind us."

"What—why would -I mean James _killed_ them?!" Andy asks shocked.

Miranda glares at her and gets up from her chair, walking up to the French windows overlooking the street as she exhales heavily, but doesn't speak.

"Andy they were notorious, something had to be done, they were—they were after Miranda as well." Nigel whispers the last part and before Andy has the chance to respond back, Miranda turns, rage in her eyes, "What would you have him do? He was only trying to protect me and the twins?

Would you rather have me dead or raped instead of him killing them?"

"Miranda no—that's not what I meant. I—just—this is serious, I mean I am just trying to wrap my head around everything." Andy says desperately.

"Yes, yes it is. They wanted James dead, they'd want you dead too, more so, now that we are mate-together." Miranda's eyes are burning with something akin to anger and fear all mixed up together as it bores into Andy's brown orbs, "They're not going to stop until they have us, dead or alive, however they want each one of us. You understand how serious this is?" Miranda says looking away as she goes back to the kitchen counter, facing away from them, in an attempt to keep her feelings at bay.

Andrea doesn't dare answer as she only nods, trying to wrap her mind around things while Nigel feels his presence is a source of awkwardness between the women, as he says, "I must get going, but just one last thing Miranda —Darius is alive."

Suddenly it feels as if the temperature of the room falls a few degrees as she looks over to Miranda, whose grip on the coffee mug is strong enough to break it

Miranda pales visibly and takes in a shuddering breath, "That's—that's not possible-James k-killed him."

"Apparently not, he survived it – well that's what Evan knows."

Miranda bites her lip almost drawing blood at this piece of information as she closes her eyes in an attempt to get her breathing under control.

Andy knows whoever this Darius is, he can't be any good, yet she dares to ask, "Umm—Darius?"

"He leads them and-" Nigel stops and looks over at Miranda who whispers through clenched teeth, "He—he tried to claim me. " before Andy can break her coffee mug Miranda adds, "Of course he couldn't."

Andy seethes as her face heats up and she stares at Miranda, "What did he do- I'm gonna kill him."

"I think I should go—I need to speak to more people about this, get everyone wary" Nigel says as he hastily leaves the kitchen, in an attempt to give the two women some space.

Once Nigel departs, Miranda walks up to a seething Andy and looks up at her as she runs the back of her hand over her face before caressing her hair as she whispers "sshhs" into her ear, "Please, I don't want to speak about the past, I don't remember" except Miranda does - she remembers every single detail of those sordid few weeks. Darius constantly trying to hunt her and James down while they tried to protect the twins and themselves, the monster raping her but failing to seed her as James had arrived right in time to save her and how afterwards their lives changed - everything had taken a toll on her marriage to James and their impending divorce became imminent, "the bottom line is, I'm still here with you, ain't I?" but Miranda worries if it's going to be for much longer.

She moves away from Andy again and turns back, her voice now cold and detached, "Andrea, you don't understand yet, things will change. Maybe-," a pause, "you and I should take a break"

At this Andy's head snaps hard enough for it break "what the hell, where is this coming from?"

"Like I said, this is serious Andrea, its best you stay away."

At this Andy gets up from her seat and storms over to Miranda using her hand on Miranda's upper arm to turn her lover towards her "Stay away? You mean leave you to fend for yourself and—ughh- are you insane?" Andy chuckles hysterically and looks like a madwoman with the rage in her eyes, towering over her shorter lover who looks unfazed looking up at her with clinical judgmental eyes, "I can fend for myself very well Andrea, you should know that by now,' a pause, 'just for the record, James and I divorced due to this."

At this last piece of information Andy flinches - her eyes filled with rage and incomprehension as she moves into Miranda's personal space towering over her as she holds her lovers body tight with both hands shaking her "What is it going to take for you to understand that I am not James or Stephen or whoever the fuck douche-bags you've been with."

Miranda winces at the use of words as well as from the tight grip on her upper arms as she glares down and back up at Andy – who doesn't cower but almost presses further into her as if to prove a point as Miranda replies in her icy tone, "you're not acting very different from any of them right about now." Andy lets go of Miranda's body and stomps away towards the kitchen bar flinging the cup off of it before she clenches her fists noticing the bloody cuts from the broken glass.

Immediately Miranda vanishes and emerges again with a first aid kit and forces Andy onto a chair as she sits down as well and gets to work , "Silly girl, you shouldn't", a pause "love me so much."

"You shouldn't either then, you know I can take care of myself even when I am with you. If the press couldn't harm me, neither can these men, whoever they are." Andy assures

"You don't understand—" Miranda trails.

"I don't want to, I don't need to, the only important thing is that I want to be with you and the girls, whatever that means."

Miranda rolls her eyes and smiles as she wraps up the wound, "Is this the drivel you write in your little articles."

Andy grins, "Nuh-uh, all this is only saved up for you, my queen." At this, Miranda blushes, looks up at Andy leaning in for a chaste kiss. And just like that everything in their little universe is alright, even if for a brief moment.

They know in their heart of hearts that they will take on whatever is lying ahead of them, together, and hold on to each other for as long as the universe wills.

Like it? Not so much? Let me know, anywhoooo.

Next Up: What are Andy and Miranda going to do to make sure their little family stays safe in the face of imminent danger.


End file.
